Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies, sometimes known as Liz Gillies, is an American actress and singer. She appeared in several television series and commercials, before acquiring her first significant role prior to her 17th birthday, playing Jade West on the television series Victorious. She made her Broadway debut at age 15 in the musical 13, playing the character of Lucy. Gillies currently resides in Los Angeles. Career After playing the role of Lucy in a regional production of the musical comedy “13,” Gillies was cast in the same role for the comedy’s Broadway debut. She starred in the Broadway musical for four months alongside her “Victorious” co-star Ariana Grande. Her other stage credits include “American Girl Revue,” “Annie,” “Charlie Brown,” “Once This Island,” “Sweet Charity” and “Into The Woods.” She is now most notably known for her scene-stealing role as Jade on the popular show “Victorious.” On the big screen, Gillies was seen in the comedy “Vacation.” She was also a background vocalist in the animated film “Trolls.” Gillies recently starred opposite Denis Leary in two seasons of “Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll.” In The CW’s new drama "Dynasty", Elizabeth Gillies portrays Fallon Carrington, the gorgeous, ambitious daughter of billionaire Blake Carrington, who is determined to make a name for herself...at any cost. Film Television Music videos Theatre Trivia *Gillies is a fan of Desperate Housewives, which her costar Nicollette Sheridan (Alexis Carrington) starred in for its first five seasons. Coincidentally, Gillies caught up on the series in time for Sheridan's final appearance on the show.https://twitter.com/LizGillies/status/1795505408 https://twitter.com/LizGillies/status/1830258047 *Liz co-starred alongside Elaine Hendrix in the 2016 series, Sex and Drugs and Rock and Roll in which she played Hendrix’s stepdaughter. *Starting in How Two-Faced Can You Get? until This Illness of Mine, Gillies is billed twice for her dual role of Fallon and Alexis. ** First time, as usual, as the lead cast member in the opening credits. And a second time as a guest star in the closing credits. * On June 30, 2019, the last day of LGBTQIA+ Pride Month, Liz posted a picture in support. https://www.instagram.com/p/BzW0gBtBfTb/ Multimedia 'Videos' Liz Gillies Talks Dynasty, Victorious and Special Guest Matt Bennett Elizabeth Gillies Chats About "Dynasty" ‘Dynasty’ Star Liz Gillies Talks About New Reboot Of Iconic Series TODAY Elizabeth Gillies & Nathalie Kelley Talk "Dynasty" Fights E! Live from the Red Carpet 'Dynasty' Star Liz Gillies On The CW Reboot, How The Show Is Different From The Original PeopleTV Liz Gillies Talks Dynasty, Jade & Steve the Dog Dynasty Season 2 Preview — Liz Gillies Interview TVLine Liz Gillies Talks Dynasty, Thank U Next and Victorious Liz Gillies and Maddison Brown Roast Each Other While Chatting About Dynasty Liz Gillies Talks Dynasty, Performing w Ariana Grande & More 'Images' Liz.jpg Liz 1.jpg AlexisBTS.png|BTS of Nicolette with Liz & James Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-28.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-36.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-22.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-35.png Capture+ 2018-05-10-14-44-46.png ThedynastymenwithLiz.jpg Capture+ 2018-08-01-06-15-31~2.png Capture+ 2018-08-01-06-12-55~2.png Capture+ 2018-08-01-06-16-07~2.png 20180803 210330.jpg Capture+ 2018-08-09-21-36-11~2.png 20180815 182225~2.jpg 20180815 182230~2.jpg 20181202 164141.jpg 20181202 164144.jpg 20181202 164147.jpg Capture+ 2018-08-27-12-34-28.png Capture+ 2018-08-27-12-35-05.png Capture+ 2018-08-29-05-01-27~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-04-12-39-36.png Capture+ 2018-09-04-12-38-09~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-06-07-16-27~3.png Capture+ 2018-09-06-07-16-40~3.png Capture+ 2018-09-06-07-16-33~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-06-18-42-49~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-06-17-14-58~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-22-14-01-14~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-22-14-01-23~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-22-14-01-30~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-10-17-54-20~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-10-17-54-05~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-19-20-34-47~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-23-17-34-47~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-25-13-14-35~3.png Capture+ 2018-10-25-15-44-45.png Capture+ 2018-10-26-14-50-36~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-26-15-47-43~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-26-15-47-55~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-29-21-57-06~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-29-21-57-13~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-01-12-18-33~2.png|Adam's, Rob's and Liz's Chairs Capture+ 2018-11-09-19-49-39~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-09-19-49-52.png Capture+ 2018-11-09-19-49-46.png Capture+ 2018-11-10-08-55-42~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-09-19-49-57.png Capture+ 2018-11-10-18-25-48~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-11-18-13-47~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-12-10-21-15~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-12-10-20-53~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-12-10-21-05~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-24-08-43-53~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-24-18-07-16~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-25-00-03-02~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-28-14-42-52.png Capture+ 2018-11-28-14-43-04.png Capture+ 2018-11-30-21-43-08~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-30-21-43-16.png Capture+ 2018-11-30-16-31-15~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-03-15-54-47~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-06-08-25-13~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-07-16-45-12~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-10-15-36-13~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-11-08-41-11~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-11-08-41-35.png Capture+ 2018-12-11-08-20-23~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-13-15-50-02.png Capture+ 2018-12-13-15-49-49~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-06-00-11-42~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-06-12-18-26~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-06-12-18-11~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-10-31.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-09~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-14~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-19~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-23~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-29~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-35~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-40~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-07-44~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-09-02-03-35~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-09-02-03-12~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-37-04~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-37-26.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-35-46~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-37-16.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-37-10.png Capture+ 2019-01-15-12-29-18~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-18-01-21-57~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-18-01-21-45~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-20-02-01-22.png Capture+ 2019-01-20-02-01-07.png Capture+ 2019-01-20-02-02-30~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-20-02-02-50.png Capture+ 2019-01-21-15-07-46~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-22-18-13-19.png Capture+ 2019-01-22-18-12-54~2.png|Liz as a kid Capture+ 2019-01-27-19-15-23~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-22-56-46~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-30-15-30-08~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-30 113911.jpg Capture+ 2019-02-01-17-35-31~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-01-17-35-22~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-05-15-09-34~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-11-09-07-42~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-15-01-37-25~2.png Happy Fallon-tine's Day.png Capture+ 2019-02-18-19-24-38~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-20-04-39-20~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-20-17-09-28~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-25-22-41-20~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-26-16-25-18~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-26-19-53-33~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-28-17-43-38.png Capture+ 2019-03-01-18-09-48~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-01-18-09-26.png Capture+ 2019-03-01-18-09-26~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-05-23-58-59~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-06-22-58-43~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-08-22-50-03~2.png|International Women's Day 2019 Capture+ 2019-03-12-11-23-43~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-12-13-11-36~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-16-22-53-34~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-16-09-32-43~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-17-11-00-37~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-19-13-53-39~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-19-13-53-25~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-24-11-46-38~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-24-01-52-36.png Capture+ 2019-03-25-17-22-24~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-26-16-55-57~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-29-00-08-25~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-29-19-38-19~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-30-11-19-43~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-30-12-57-33~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-03-09-45-09~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-03-09-45-19~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-07-00-33-34~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-07-09-27-39~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-07-09-27-34~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-07-09-26-29~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-09-19-31-00~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-09-19-31-12~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png Liz as Alexis Guest Starring Credit.jpg|Guest Starring Credit for Liz as Alexis Capture+ 2019-09-04-10-42-27~2.png|Liz getting ready to look like Alexis in Season 2 Capture+ 2019-06-30-22-14-05~2.png|Pride 2019 Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-03-43~2.png|Fallon's first outfit for season 3 Capture+ 2019-08-19-08-03-00~2.png References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Actress Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast